Beating For You
by WanderingAround
Summary: Listen, do you hear that? It's my heart, beating for you." Sasusaku oneshot


**Beating For You**

"Listen, do you hear that? It's my heart, beating for you." Sasusaku oneshot

_______________________________________________________________________________

_"I'm sure you always feel my eyes on you, but I hope that you will never feel unwanted."_

_- Playing Favorites by The Starting Line_

Disclaimer: Nope, I unfortunately do not own Naruto.

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura awoke on a chilly morning with her warm duvet sprawled across her ankles. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that it was just a few minutes after dawn, which explained the chill in the air. "Sasuke-kun? She sleepily asked out in their large and extravagant bedroom in the Uchiha Manor. Hearing no reply, she slowly padded her way to the bathroom. It was still wet, meaning Sasuke must have just taken a shower and left for training, Sakura silently mused to herself. "He's been doing that a lot more than usual lately", she said. "Ah well, I guess I'll just go and make breakfast."

A few hours later, a young man with midnight blue hair, onyx eyes and pale, aristocratic features made his way through the village from the training grounds to return home. Civilians and ninjas alike stopped in the streets to silently acknowledge him, both as the most powerful ANBU captain to come out of the Hidden Leaf since Itachi Uchiha himself and as the sole surviving heir of the Uchiha clan. Indeed, Sasuke Uchiha had surpassed all other expectations of him. He has now successfully accomplished one of his lifelong goals, that was to kill his brother Itachi. Now only one goal remained, and even if seen from other people's views as already accomplished, the young Uchiha knew that was not the case. He had never wound his arms around her at night, arms that should have offered her warmth and protection, things she deserved the most. He had never whispered in her ear words of comfort and love, because for him irrelevant things like that only hindered him from achieving his true goal, which was to resurrect his clan and nothing more.

"Sakura, are you already awake?", Sasuke said in a slightly indifferent voice once he had strode into their ornate hallway. "Hai, Sasuke-kun. I already finished making your breakfast. Let's eat now, ne?" Sasuke silently nodded his agreement and then both of them made their way to the dining room. Sakura had clearly outdone herself, having prepared a breakfast big enough for four people. Also, she had not forgotten the large, ripe tomatoes any respectable Uchiha should have with every meal.

Sasuke took all of these in with an emotionless face and then sat down and began to eat without even waiting for her. After a short while, he got up and proceeded to walk right back out the door. "Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Sakura exclaimed in a slightly hurt tone. "Hn, I have to report to the Fifth for the briefing about my mission for tomorrow." "Is that all?" Sakura asked hopefully. "Ie, then I still have to go back to training with Kakashi and the dobe, so don't wait for me." "But Sasuke-kun, I was hoping if we could please spend some time later because---" Sakura said. "Ie, I can't." Sasuke replied, and without a backward glance, he suddenly left. Sakura slowly felt tears run down her face but then hurriedly wiped them away. "I…I don't understand.. I thought.. once we were married.. he would love me " she whispered to herself. "Why am I and the things I do never good enough?..." "I mean, I love him, so much.." Breaking out in fresh sobs, Sakura thought about the villagers who thought that being married to the surviving Uchiha was both an honor and a privilege.. The kunoichis who were in love with Sasuke were always gossiping spitefully about her, how she wasn't good enough to be in the same room with their dear Sasuke-kun, much less be his wife. . . They didn't know what it was like! To feel as if your merely being used as a tool to fulfill the his second ambition. It hurt more than she wanted to admit, something not even a thousand kunai wounds could compare to. To be called his wife was nothing but an empty word, something to introduce her as but never to feel like it in that sense… With these awful thoughts, she fell back into their bed with her face streaked with tear stains into an uneasy slumber.

It was nearly midnight when the Uchiha finally came home. Noticing that dinner wasn't set on their table and the lights were off, he thought none of it and went straight to their bedroom. He first went to the bathroom to wash his face and change clothes. After that, he silently walked to the side of the bed to ease himself into the comfortable sheets. He noticed how Sakura was wrapped up in the comforter and that she was facing the opposite direction. Paying no heed to this unusual reaction to his presence, he started drifting to sleep. After a few minutes, he jerked back to reality, hearing soft sobs issuing under the blanket wrapped around Sakura. Concerned, he tried to gently tug the blanket free. "Sakura, what's wrong?' he asked. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No.." came the choked up reply.

"Then what is it? Do you have a fever?" His hand tried to rest on her forehead to see. Feeling nothing, he resorted to try to see her face despite the darkness.

"Sakura, you have to tell me. Did someone try to hurt you?", feeling angered.

"I'll see that he pays for ever doing what he did to y---"

"Please stop…stop acting like you care." Sakura said in a muffled voice that could not entirely hide the sound of her tears.

"What the hell--, what do you mean? I'm not acting."

"Tell me Sasuke… What was the real reason you asked me to be your wife? Was it because I was easy? Less annoying? The most convenient female within a five foot radius?" she softly cried into her pillow.

"…No, where did you get those ridiculous ideas? I chose you because….because you still loved me even though I left you on that bench the night I went to Sound, you trained every single day to get stronger so you could bring me back and after all that, you never regretted your decision to love me. Your important to me Sakura, and tell anyone who thinks otherwise to go to hell! Understand, please, that even if sometimes I act as if your not there, you're always right _here," _he said as he took hold of her hand to rest above his heart. "Listen, do you hear that? It's my heart, beating for you." Silence ensued. After awhile, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her now, tell her something his heart had wanted to say for long time. Quietly, tentatively, he said to her, "I love you, Sakura." he said while caressing her cheek and gazing into her emerald eyes. "I love you, more than you can imagine. So please, can you tell me now if you. . .if you can love me back, after all I have done to you?" In a slightly awed and loving voice, she quietly murmured "I always have, Sasuke-kun."

As morning approached, the sun's feeble rays shone over two intertwined figures. Sasuke was holding Sakura protectively near his chest, the rhythm of his relaxed breathing blowing a strand of her strawberry hair near her ear. His expression was one of peace, because indeed, this was the first time he held Sakura intimately like this, like a woman like her deserves to be held, the woman he loved.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** Owari. ;) Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please review. And if you didn't, please review anyway!^^


End file.
